Sorry George
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Fred accidently hurts George's feelings, so he needs to let him know that he is sorry. Please R&R if you're interested xx


Sorry George

_A small little One-Shot I made out of boredom. Fred accidently hurts George's feelings, so he needs to let him know that he is sorry. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The Great hall was filled with Students dining on their evening feast. Huge variety of foods were placed along the four long tables of, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Most of which, were devouring any food they could get a hold of.<p>

Ron Weasley was eating his third sausage of the evening, ignoring anyone staring at his appalling table manners. Hermione was put off from eating her meal from watching him and tried her best to ignore him by reading her book. His chomping not helping.

"Ronald!" She lost her patience. "Would you please stop eating like a pig!"

Causing others down the table to laugh at her little outburst and Ron's expression, which was his mouth gaped open slightly, revealing some un-chewed food and his eyes looking at her, looking like she had just woke him up.

"I'm hungry" Ron defended, resuming his chewing. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed.

"When are you not?" She asked.

"You always got your head buried in that bloody book and I don't complain" Ron replied back, pointing his fork at the book in Hermione's hands.

"Well, at least I don't make horrible sounds and put people off from eating while reading my books!" Hermione snapped back, this was catching more of the tables attention.

"Guys, calm down" Harry stepped in. "It's not really a big deal"

"Sorry" Hermione sighed, looking back down into her book.

"Yeah, same" Ron also sighed, taking a bite of the rest of his sausage and started to chew with better manners when he saw Hermione glare at him from above her book.

"Where does your brother get his terrible eating habits from?" Angelina asked the Twins, who were all sat a few seats down from where Ron was sitting.

"No idea" Fred answered, looking down at his younger brother, then turned to George. "Who do you think Geor-" he was cut off by the sight of his twin shoving nearly the whole sausage down his throat in one go.

"What?" George asked when he was forced to bite the sausage in half.

"Well I think that answers that" Fred laughed looking back at Angelina who shared his amused expression, George was still confused but still kept eating.

Moments later, when desert now replaced where the main meal was. Nearly all the students were feasting upon the delicious looking cake and other treats that filled the table.

"So how's your 'inventions' coming then boys?" Angelina asked the twins, gently placing a slice of cake onto her plate.

"Pretty good actually, we managed to perfect a sweet that when you eat, you will be able to change the colour of your hair" Fred replied with so much enthusiasm, he always loved talking about the new things he and George invented. He looked down at George to see if he was listening but saw him eating cake very quickly. "Blimey George, save some for everyone else won't ya?" He joked which caught his twins attention.

"I'm just eating" George defended after swallowing some consumed cake.

"When are you not?" Fred laughed. "Ron defiantly gets his eating habits from you, you're always shovelling things in ya mouth"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah you are"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are" Angelina joined in. George stopped this pointless argument and looked away from both of them, signalling he had enough.

"How're we supposed to keep up our image if you're gonna end up fattening up like Crabbe and Goyle back there" Fred gestured back to the two large Slytherin boys consuming nearly half the table.

As some students around them started laughing, George started feeling very self conscious about himself. Fat? He wasn't fat was he? Why would his brother use that term unless it was true. Something came over George when he saw his classmates laughing at him, along with his twin. Did they think he was fat too? Why was everyone laughing at him all of a sudden? He looked down in shame, and to his horror tears began welling up in the corner of his eyes. He had to quickly abort the scene to prevent anyone seeing. He quickly stood up and walked down the hall.

"George?" Fred called out. "Where you going?" his confused tone echoed through the hall, even over the chatter of other students.

George made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, where he had the place to himself due to everyone else being down at dinner. He let his tears fall down his face, to quickly get rid of them before anyone turned up.

He quickly rubbed these tears away on the way to his bed, where he took a seat, removed his shoes and laid his head on his pillow, letting his tears stain the white fabric.

"_Why would Fred say those things?_" He thought to himself. "_Setting everyone up on me like that, what a prat. I'm not fat at all_" he hoped he wasn't anyway. His face was shaped different than Fred's which always made him think he was less attractive, but now he has put on weight as well?

He then heard footsteps enter the room, which caused him to quickly wipe any tears that still fell from his now noticeably red eyes. Lucky for him his back was facing away from the door, so that he didn't have to engage in any awkward eye contact with the person who entered.

"What was that all about Georgie?" he heard his brothers voice speak, breaking the silence of the room. "Storming off like a girl? That's not like you" he had amusement flow through his words, in the way he does when he doesn't mean any harm by it.

"I'm tired" George muttered back, trying not to let his voice show he has been crying.

"Then why not just say that? You had us all worried" George felt the bed sink where his feet were, signalling that Fred had now taken a seat on his bed with him.

"Sorry if my sudden departure stopped everyone's fun of taking the mickey out of me" George snapped back. Fred remained silenced for a moment, even George regretted the tone he had just used, he never used that tone on his twin.

"What's going on Georgie?" Fred asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me" Fred said, leaning over to get a better look at George's front. "You've been crying haven't you?"

"No…" He grabbed his pillow and buried his head under it.

"George" Fred dragged his name accusingly, and grabbed the pillow off George's face, revealing his red eyes.

"Fine! I've been crying! Happy now?" George sighed grabbing the pillow back.

"No, cos now I wanna know why've you been crying" Fred got up and walked to the side of bed where he could sit next to George's head.

George gave a sigh, and sniffed, rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to answer his brother, looking back on why he had been crying, it seemed a little silly now, so he just shrugged. He then sat up so he was the same level as his brother.

"You don't really think I'm fat do you?" George hesitantly asked. Fred raised his eyebrows, slightly shocked then gave a small laugh looking down.

"You know I don't George, I was only messing around"

"But, everyone was laughing…and it felt like…" George knew if he brought it up tears would fall from his eyes once more, so he stopped speaking.

"Felt like?…" Fred asked wanting to hear the end of it.

"Like you all thought I was fat…and for a short moment it was almost like you were all bullying me about it"

"George" Fred began, putting one arm around George's shoulders. "You need to lighten up mate, we were joking, of course you ain't fat, and we all love ya the way you are. But if we made you feel bad then we're sorry"

"I like how you're speaking for everyone here" George smiled.

"Like them sods would ever be manly enough to admit their sorry" Fred joked, which earned a small laugh from his twin, who was starting to look happier. Fred watched the smile on his twins face. "I really am sorry" George looked into his brother eyes and saw that he was being sincere.

"That's okay" George rubbed the little stinging in the corner of his eye, then suddenly felt a small jab in his ribs, causing him to flinch quickly.

"Ya sensitive little git" Fred joked.

"Love you too Fred" George smiled back, then wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulders so they could give each other a sideward's hugging embrace.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it lol I'm new with writing Harry Potter stories so I'm still getting used to writing the characters right and stuff so yeah, please leave a review if you like it and thankyouu for reading xx<em>


End file.
